The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a toner supply method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a toner supply program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a sheet of paper by using a toner, a toner supply method which is executed by the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a toner supply program which is executed by the image forming apparatus.